After Endless Waltz
by Musamo
Summary: This is another gundam spoof about what happened after Endless Waltz! If you are younger than 8 years old, I recommend you not read it.


I'm very sorry if you don't like this, but I wrote it in about half an hour. Oh yeah, if you really don't like it, blame Heero! (See disclaimer underneath)  
DISCLAIMER: I did not invent any of the characters, Gundam Wing, etc. They are all copyrighted by some company, so DON'T SUE ME if you have it copyrighted. Just sue Heero! He made me write this story at Wing Gundam-Point!!! No respect nowadays from these young rebels. (muttered by me)  
  
1. Heero walked into the room. He put his arms around Relena, and they started to kiss.  
"Wait one second, Relena. I have to make sure that everything's ready."  
" All right." Relena blushes.  
Heero walks to the door. He locks it, and then a clicking sound is heard.   
"NO!" screams Heero.  
"What is it?" asked Relena.  
"My gun broke!"  
(sweatdrops) "You mean you've been trying to kill me?" asks Relena.  
Heero doesn't answer. Instead, he just jumps out the window, and promptly loses his head.  
"NOOOOOOO!" screams Relena. "Heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrroooooooooooo!!!!"   
"Yes, what is it Relena?" asks Heero.   
(question marks and sweatdrops by Relena)  
  
2. Heero, Relena, and the rest of the Gundam pilots walk into the room.   
"Well I think I figured out who made this robot," says Trowa.   
"Well, who is it?" asks Heero.  
"It's OZ II."  
"What? How did you find out so fast?" asks Heero.  
"Well, it's just that you've got a commercial by them running on TV every minute or so." Trowa turns on the TV. (sweatdrops on Heero)  
"We are OZ II, for we are the Outrageous Zebras Insurgent Idiots group! Ah ha ha ha ha! By now, Queen Relena should be dead, and we, whose address will not be spoken, rule the world! Ha Ha HAAAAA! If you have any comments on our ruling the world, please send a letter to Asteroid X, point 123455555 space. Ha Ha HAAAAAAA!"   
"Oh brother. These guys are idiots. And they're zebras. And they also like to moon us," says Quatre.   
"Okay. Let's do our thing and almost kill ourselves. AGAIN! Geez. They keep on hiring us. And we just finished Endless Waltz yesterday. Oh well. We better be getting paid overtime for this!" said Duo.  
  
3. All five of them entered their Gundams and went to Asteroid X.   
"Hello. Welcome to Asteroid X, home of the Outrageous Zebras Insurgent Idiots group. May we take your order?" asked the voice.   
"Um, yes, I would like a dozen cheeseburgers..." started Trowa.  
(Duo and Quatre sweatdrops.)  
"Let's go, Trowa!"  
"But I'm hungry!"  
"It doesn't matter! Let's go!"   
"Oh. Would you like to go inside?" asked the voice.  
"Yes, please!" screamed Relena in her "peace-loving" gundam, that was armed with a "peace-keeping rifle" which could destroy the entire world in a single shot.   
"Why?" asked the voice.  
"Because we said so, you @#%$!!!" said Duo.   
"Okay. Please enter on the door to your left," said the voice.  
The gundams went inside, and started to systematically destroy all of the Zebras inside.   
All of a sudden, Zechs steps out in Epyon, and attacks the Gundams!  
"Why, brother, why?" asks Relena.  
"Because I'm getting paid about 1.7 billion dollars to destroy you guys. Sorry," replies Zechs.   
"Give me your gun, Relena," said Heero.  
"Okay. Why?" asks Relena.  
"I can no longer kill!" Heero points the gun at the Wing Gundam and fires, but Relena hits his arm and the gun points toward Zechs at the last moment, blowing a giant hole in Epyon, and Epyon flew toward the wall of the asteroid, blowing a gigantic hole in the asteroid.  
"This place is falling apart! Let's go!" screamed Quatre. "What are you doing, Duo?"  
"Oh, just getting some scrap for my job. Let's go!" The Gundams flew into space.  
"The asteroid is falling toward Earth! I'm going to finish it!" screamed Heero, as he pulled out his Double Buster Rifle.   
"I can't...I can't...I," says Heero, but is cut off by Relena.  
"Don't be a chicken!" says Relena.  
"Well, I just wanted to make it more dramatic," complained Heero.  
"Well, hurry up then!!!"   
"All right. (BOOM! An explosion rocked the area) There are you happy now?" asked Heero as he left the Gundam.  
"Yes, I am," says Relena, as the two kiss in space.  
"Oh, man, I hate these mushy endings," complained Duo.  
  
I hope you enjoyed my second fanfic! See you later! "What do you mean!?! Is that it?" asks Duo. Actually, no. Sorry all you Duo fans, but he's been getting on my nerves all day. DIE! DIE! DIE!   
"NOOOOO!" (Duo got erased!)  
THE END  
  



End file.
